Mi Neko
by mel-yug15
Summary: Pues esta historia es sobre Zoro x Luffy, donde Luffy es un gatito convertido en humano y Zoro un estudiante
1. Reencuentro

Hola a todos

Bueno pues es la primera vez que publico mis fics aquí xD, espero les guste este, que es de mi pareja favorita de one piece Zorro x Luffy

Bueno esperare sus comentarios yanne.

Asi una aclaracion, aqui la historia es con la narrativa de Zoro, ^^U bueno creo que esa seria la unica aclaracion jeje

**Capitulo 1. Reencuentro**

Una tarde después de la escuela, me fui a ver el atardecer junto al rió que hay cerca de mi casa, estaba intentando descansar cuando algo que estaba en el agua capto mi atención.

- Alguien se ahoga…

Deje mis cosas y salte al agua, cuando lo saque me di cuenta que era un chico como de mi edad, llevaba un chaleco rojo y un pescador azul, traía unas sandalias y un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja, por lo visto había tragado mucho agua por lo que estaba inconciente, a si que decidí llevarlo a casa hasta que se despertara.

Al llegar lo acosté en la cama y le quite su sombrero pero… al quitártelo deje al descubierto una orejas como de gato, parpadee varias veces, pensando que era una jugada de mi mente, moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro y me dije que veía cosas por el cansancio, así que me recosté en el sofá que había junto y me dormí.

No se cuanto tiempo dormí, pero al despertar vía al chico ya despierto y al verlo bien note una herida cerca de uno de sus ojos.

- Veo que ya te despertaste, supongo que ya te encuentras mejor

El chico nada mas me volteo a ver, pero no dijo nada.

Me levante y me le acerque para verlo más de cerca

- Oye te encuentras bien, te traje aquí después de que te sacara del rió- le explique al ver que este no me contestaba solo se limitaba a mirarme

- OH es cierto me caí, y tu me rescataste, gracias- y me después de un momento y me sonrió

- Y como es que te estabas ahogando, no sabes nadar- le pregunte en tono burlón

- No, no se – me dijo asiendo un puchero- es que a nosotros no nos gusta el agua- me dijo

-Ehh que quieres decir con nosotros- le mire intrigado

- Ya sabes a nosotros los gatos no nos gusta el agua- me dijo volviéndome a sonreír, y esa felicidad hizo que su cola apareciera detrás de el, meneándose felizmente.

Me quede congelado por un momento, sin saber que decirle

- Oih te encuentras bien, te pusiste pálido – me dijo extendiéndome una de sus manos para tocar mi rostro

- Pues claro que no estoy bien, deja de decir esas bromas- le conteste alejándome para que no me tocara

- Pero no son bromas- me contesto un poco serio- yo soy un gato, me llamo Luffy mucho gusto.

Lo mire fijamente por un momento, por lo visto parecía que me decía la verdad y mas que sus orejas y su cola eran reales, así que suspire resignado ante lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento.

- Mucho gusto Luffy, me llamo…

- Zoro – dijo sonriéndome – si esta no es la primera vez que me salvas- me dijo al ver mi expresión por el hecho de que el supiera como me llamo.

-Que quieres decir con que o es la primera vez que te salvo- le pregunte

-Lo que pasa es que tu no te acuerdas pero yo si- empezó a decir luffy

- Tal vez recuerde si me lo cuentas te parece- le conteste y me senté para escuchar su historia.

-------Flash back (con narrativa de luffy) ---------------

Por esos días todavía era una gato negro normal, ese día esta buscando en las calles que comer y esta lloviendo así que buscaba donde refugiarme, pero en mi búsqueda me tope con un grupo de perros los cuales al verme me persiguieron hasta que me acorralaron en un callejón y me atacaron sin piedad y después se marcharon dejándome muy mal herido.

Camine por las calles sin saber a donde iba, pero en eso alguien me alzo y me tomo en sus brazos, esa persona me llevo con un veterinario el cual me curo.

- tranquilo, a pesar de las múltiples mordidas que tiene se pondrá bien, no te preocupes- le dijo el veterinario a esa persona

Cuando abrí los ojos te conocí por primera vez, un chico alto moreno, de cabello de color verde al igual que sus ojos.

- Si que tuviste una pelea muy fuerte – me dijiste al mismo tiempo que me acariciabas suavemente para no lastimarme

Tus manos eran tan calidas, y quería contestarte, decirte lo agradecido que estaba contigo, pero solo podía maullar y ronronear, pero creo que tú me entendiste perfectamente, por que me sonreíste.

Pase un par de días con los cuidados del veterinario y tu me venias a visitar, cuando el veterinario me entrego a ti, fui feliz por que tu me abrazaste de manera protectora.

- Bien Zoro, tu gatito ya esta curado, aunque esa cicatriz cerca de su ojo se va a quedar así, cuídalo mejor entendiste- dijo el veterinario

- "Zoro, así que a si te llamas"- pensé

- Si no se preocupe doctor- le contestaste, le diste las gracias y caminamos un rato

Después de caminar un rato me bajaste, por lo que yo te mire a ver.

- Lo siento amiguito, pero en el apartamento no me dejan tenerte, así que cuídate bien esta vez, bueno nos vemos- me dijiste y empezaste a caminar

Por un momento maldije ser un gato, por primera vez en mi vida me odie por ser nada mas que un simple gato, esa noche llore amargamente mi suerte por que por culpa de no parecerme a un humano no podría estar cerca de ti, del humano que me salvo y del cual me enamore, pero sabia que aunque te buscara no podría estar cerca de ti, pero en eso esa noche puede ver una estrella fugaz y le desee con todo mi corazón volver a verte y estar a tu lado.

Unos días después, me desperté como siempre en la caja de cartón donde siempre dormí pero para mi sorpresa, mi cuerpo había cambiado, ahora era un humano pero mi cola y mis orejas no habían desaparecido, tome algo de la ropa con la que dormía en las noches de frió y me las puse y usando el sobre viejo con el que jugaba me lo puse para esconder mis orejas, no lo podía creer estaba caminando como un humano normal pero cuando pasaba cerca del rió me tope otra vez a los perros que aquella vez me atacaron y resbale y me caí al lago, para luego despertar junto a ti nuevamente.

---------------------------------------------------

- Y eso fue lo que paso- dijiste con una sonrisa

- Bueno ahora que lo pienso es verdad ayude a un gatito negro hace una semana, pero…- miro a ver la cicatriz de su cara y era la misma que tenia el gatito cuando lo deje- en verdad eres tu

- Sip- y corriste así mi y te tiraste en mis brazos- y ahora ya puedo vivir contigo verdad.

- Ehh – me sonroje un poco, por un momento pensé en decirte que no, pero luego de ver tu cara de felicidad… - Ahh esta bien puedes quedarte siempre y cuando me causes tantos problemas entendiste

- Si viva, voy a vivir con Zoro, jaja- saltaste felizmente por todo el cuarto.

Tanta fue tu felicidad que cuando saltaste derribaste la pila de libros que tenia acomodados en un rincón, cuando lo viste te congelaste

- Ahh, lo siento Zoro, no era mi intención, perdón- y unas lagrimas te empezaron a salí

Suspire resignado, me acerque y te seque tus lágrimas

- Tranquilo, solo se mas cuidadoso entendiste, no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar- te dije dedicándote una sonrisa, para tranquilizarte

Lo que más me impresiono después de eso no fue que te recuperaras tan rápido sino que saltaste así mí y me diste un beso, los colores se me subieron a la cara. Te separaste de mi y te me quedaste viendo con cara de felicidad, suspire resignado, después de todo solo eras un gatito que buscaba amor.

- De acuerdo – dije parándome y cambiándome para salir- bueno entonces nos vamos

- Ehh, a donde, Zoro discúlpame por lo que hice no lo volveré hacer pero no me eches…- me rogaste pensando que te iba a echar

- Pero de que hablas – le dije

- ehh, no me vas a echar…- empezaste a decir

- Claro que no tontito, vamos a comprar las cosas que hacen falta para la cena y algo para que te pongas – le dije- oh quieres esperarme mientras vuelvo- le dije mirándolo a ver

- Voy contigo- dijiste poniéndote de pie y parándote frente a mi

- Espera un momento- te dije fui hasta la cama donde deje el sombrero y te lo puse

- Gracias Zoro, pero por que el sombrero- me preguntaste

- Ahh, luffy no crees que las demás personas se asustarían al verte con tus orejas de gato- te dije

- Si supongo que tienes razón bueno vamos nos- y te colgaste de mi brazo

Yo te sonríe feliz, ya que tu de forma inconciente me asías muy feliz, ya que en la escuela era muy solitario y tu apareciste de la nada y te me acercaste sin ningún temor así mi.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial me enterneció verte ya que como todo era nuevo para ti, te fui explicando lo que me preguntabas, entramos a comprar algo de comida para ti al igual que unos juguetes, un futon para que durmieras, y algo de comida para mi pobre despensa que ya casi estaba bacía, para terminar entramos a comprarte algo de ropa.

- Que tal me queda- me preguntaste al salir de probarte la primera ropa que te mostré

- Te queda bien- le dije

- Pero no me gusta estas ropas estén tan largas- te quejaste

- Eso es por que ya se acerca el invierno y esa ropa que tenias ya no te va a servir para el invierno- te conteste

- Oh bueno, ok- y me dedicaste tu sonrisa

Después de que te probaras, varias ropas y de pagarlas regresamos a casa.

- eso fue muy divertido Zoro- me comentaste al llegar

- jaja, bueno mejor ve a bañarte mientras preparo la cena- te comente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Oh ok, - me contestaste

Cuando fui a verte solo te vi en la sala intentando lamerte tu cuerpo

- Luffy que haces?- te pregunte

- Bañándome, no fue lo que me dijiste, pero es difícil no puedo hacerlo bien como antes- me contestaste

Ahh, agache mi cabeza resignándome

- Si yo te pedí que te fueras a bañar, pero no de esa forma- le conteste

Te tome de la mano y te encamine al baño, y te abrí la regadera

- bueno aquí tienes báñate y te enjabonas – te dije mostrándote el jabón

Tu solo te pusiste nervioso al ver el agua y saliste corriendo del baño

- Oí luffy vuelve aquí, tienes que bañarte- dije persiguiéndote, hasta que te acorrale en el pasillo

- No yo no me voy a meter al agua, la odio- te quejaste

- Déjate de excusas y ven aquí- dije saltando para atraparte antes de que te fugaras otra vez.

Para tu mala suerte te atrape, te metí al baño y le puse seguro a la puerta para que no te escaparas otra vez, y rápidamente te desvestí y te metí a la tina

- Nooooooo – dijiste empezando a patalear por toda la tina hasta que me mojaste- ahh lo siento Zoro

Respire para tratar de calmarme

- Bueno ya te vas a quedar quieto para que te bañe, o no te tocara tu cena, entiendes- te amenace

- Ehh, esta bien me quedare quieto- dijiste

Te empecé a jabonarte, pero tu risa me hizo para por un momento

- Jeje me ases cosquillas Zoro- me comentaste

- Lo ves el agua no te hace daño, bueno cierra los ojos que te voy a enjuagar.

Después del baño te deje en la sala con tu plato de comida mientras yo me bañaba, total ya estaba a medias gracias a que me empapaste todo.

Cuando termine fui a verte por que estabas muy callado y eso me asusto, pensando que algo te había pasado…

- Luffy …- te llame pero al llegar a la sala te vi recostado en el suelo durmiendo, así que te levante y te cargue para recostarte en mi cama para que siguieras durmiendo

- Zoro… te amo…

Me vire a verte, pero al ver que seguías durmiendo solo me acerque junto a ti para susurrarte

- Yo también te amo Luffy – te bese la frente y salí del cuarto

Me dirigí a la cocina, para cenar y terminar mi tarea, pero en mi mente estaban tus palabras sinceras … "zoro…te amo…" , deje asentado mi lápiz y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, y suspire

- Creo que yo igual me estoy enamorando de ti.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------

^//^ bueno pues espero les halla gustado el primer capitulo, ya que es la primera vez que me animo a escribir

bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Los celos de un neko

Hola a todos, disculpen la demora es que no entendia como se subian los capitulos :S y pues no encontraba la continuación, ontoni gomenasia mina U_U

**Capitulo 2. Los celos de un neko**

Al día siguiente después de regresar de clases, me asuste al encontrar a Luffy sentado junto a la puerta con los ojos hinchados, parecía haber llorado todo el día, cuando abrí la puerta y me vio salto así mí, abrazándome apenas cerrara la puerta detrás de mi.

- Zoro… snif snif… donde estabas pensé…- me empezaste a decir

- Luffy hoy tengo clases, y cuando me levante tu seguías durmiendo y no te quise molestar- le explique

- Ehh, entonces Zoro no me abandonaste apropósito- comentaste intentado dejar de llorar

- Nunca te voy a dejar – te dije secando tus lagrimas – solo que a la escuela no me puedes acompañar por eso te deje durmiendo pero eso no quiere decir que yo te abandone.

- Me lo prometes - y acercaste para que nuestros rostros se quedaran a la misma altura

- Te lo prometo – y sin pensar el porque te bese.

Lo mas lindo fue que después de un momento también correspondiste ese beso, empezaste a subir tus manos rodeando mi cuello para alargar el beso, mientras que yo te sujetaba de la cintura, después de un momento nos separamos lentamente observando lo sonrojados que estábamos en ese momento. Pero al ver tu cara llena de felicidad lo demás no me importo, por algún motivo algo dentro de mí quería complacerte siempre, sin importar lo que fuera, para verte feliz.

Después de eso el día transcurrió tranquilamente, ya que Luffy le había perdido el miedo a bañarse, por lo que ahora era mas difícil sacarlo ya que se metía a bañar con sus juguetes y se tardaba demasiado, pero aunque le regañara siempre me encantaba verlo feliz.

Terminada la cena, me encontraba en la mesa de la sala terminando mi tarea, mientras tu jugabas con un ratón de huele tirándolo por todos lados y de vez en cuando me distraía viendo como jugabas y pasabas tu tiempo, cuando te percataste que te observaba…

- Quieres jugar conmigo – me preguntaste feliz meneando tu colita de un lado a otro

No se por que pero siempre que te veía tan feliz no podía negarme así que deje pendiente lo que me faltaba y me senté en el suelo a jugar contigo. La verdad mientras jugaba contigo perdí la noción del tiempo, por que estar contigo así que todo lo demás perdiera importancia.

- Bueno creo que será mejor ir a dormir – te dije levantando y estirándome.

- Si supongo que tienes razón – dijiste al mismo tiempo que bostezaste y te restregaste tus ojos de cansancio

- Por lo visto a ti ya te esta ganando el sueño, si quieres puedes ir a acostarte, yo tengo que terminar esto que tengo que entregar mañana- te comente

- Ah no, yo quiero dormir contigo, por lo tanto yo igual me quedare contigo- y te recostaste en el sofá, viéndome y esperando a que terminara

Suspire resignado, ya que discutir contigo seria en vano ya que no me arias caso sin importar lo que te dijera. Después de unas hora termine, me levante para dirigirme a la cama y cuando fui a donde estabas, tu ya estabas dormido, sonríe al verte y con mucho cuidado te levante en mis brazos y te lleve a la cama, pero yo también estaba cansado así que me recosté junto a ti y me quede dormido.

Al sonar el despertador en la mañana me levante con mucho cuidado para no despertarte, me puse el uniforme de la escuela y cuando me encaminaba para salir del cuarto

-Buenos días Zoro – me dijiste aun medio dormido

Me volteé a verte

- Buenos días Luffy, descansa un rato mas – te dije

- No hoy quiere despedirme de ti antes de que te vayas a clases

- Bueno entonces supongo que tendré que preparar tu desayuno – dije sonriéndote

- Viva – dijiste al mismo tiempo que te levantabas de un salto de la cama y pasas en frente de mí corriendo para bajar a la cocina

Después de desayunar juntos, me encamine a la puerta ya con mi mochila en el hombro

- Bueno al rato regreso Luffy, puedes jugar a lo que quieras pero no hagas mucho desorden entendiste – te explique

- Que te baya bien – me dijiste y rápidamente me diste un beso fugaz

- Si gracias – te dije y Salí rumbo al colegio

Al llegar al colegio me fui al fondo del salón donde estaba mi lugar como siempre, ya que yo no me gustaba mucho socializar con los demás, las clases comenzaron pero mi mente estaba en la casa preguntándose que estaría haciendo Luffy en esos momentos, cuando el tronar de unos dedos me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Se puede saber que quieres Nami – le dije muy molesto, ya que esa chica de por si le encantaba torturarme pidiéndome que le ayudara con algunas cosas

- Te estaba preguntando que si ya tienes equipo para el proyecto que nos pidió el profesor de historia- me comento

- Pues supongo que ya, por que tu nunca me pides opinión, así que supongo que ya me pusiste en el tuyo, junto con ese idiota ceja rizada por que solo nosotros te soportamos – le dije en tono burlón

En eso esquive una pata, la esquive y me di la vuelta para verlo a la cara

- Se puede saber que te pasa – le comente

- Discúlpate con Nami-san marimo de mierda – se quejo el rubio

Y como siempre nos empezamos a pelear por la misma tontería de siempre ya que nunca tratare a esa bruja pelirroja de la misma forma que tu lo haces, y como es tradicional siempre terminamos nuestra pelea cuando Nami nos pega en la cabeza a los dos haciéndonos estrellar contra el suelo.

------------- (Mientras tanto en casa de Zoro) ----------------------------

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que Zoro se fue pero Luffy ya se había aburrido de estar solito en la casa.

- Ahh, me aburro – dijo para el mismo – ohh ya se veré la televisión un rato y comeré algo

Se fue corriendo a buscar algo que comer mientras veía la tele, estuvo entretenido por un rato hasta que se termino la comida que había llevado, cuando se paro a buscar mas, escucho que la puerta se abría, con la cara llena de felicidad fue rápidamente a ver a Zoro, pero al llegar a la puerta vio que no era Zoro; sino era una mujer morena, alta de pelo negro y ojos morados.

- Quien eres tu? – pregunto Luffy

- Se supone que cuando le preguntas a alguien quien es, primero tu te debes presentar no crees – le contesto sonriéndole

- Yo soy Luffy, y tu?

- Yo soy Robin, mucho gusto Luffy, supongo que Zoro todavía esta en la escuela, aunque nunca me dijo que compartiera departamento con alguien mas – comento caminando hasta la sala con Luffy siguiéndola

A Luffy no le gusto la idea de que esa mujer y Zoro tuvieran alguna relación especial, la ira por dentro lo comía pero no sabia que hacer ni como actuar solo se le quedo viendo de forma recelosa a aquella mujer que se paseaba por la casa como si el no estuviera presente.

- Son reales – pregunto Robin

- Ehh, de que hablas?

- Esas – dijo roban señalando las orejas de Luffy

- Si lo son – contesto sonrojado – ya que yo soy un gato

- Un gato, pero tienes una apariencia humana, si que eres alguien especial Luffy-san, además de que vives junto con Zoro – comento Robin sonriéndole

- Pero supongo que no se tanto de el como tu – contesto un receloso

- Si así es yo conozco a Zoro desde pequeño y se mucho sobre el – contesto Robin con toda tranquilidad

Luffy sintió que su felicidad desaparecía ante esas palabras de aquella mujer " yo conozco a Zoro desde pequeño y se mucho sobre el", y con gran tristeza bajo la cabeza par ver el suelo, dejando escapar una lagrimas de tristeza ante el hecho de esa mujer tal vez podría ser alguien especial para Zoro y el nunca tendría oportunidad para que su amor fuera correspondido.

Al verlo llorar Robin se le acerco y lo abrazo para consolarlo, acariciándole su pelo.

- Que te pasa, por que lloras Luffy-san?

- Por que tú eres alguien importante en la vida de Zoro y yo un extraño- contesto

Robin sonrió, se sentó en el sofá e hizo que Luffy se sentara junto a ella recostando la cabeza del chico sobre su pecho.

- A ti te importa mucho Zoro, verdad – comento Robin mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño

- Si yo lo amo – contesto Luffy de forma inmediata

- Entonces por que lloras, si tu lo amas y me imagino que el siente lo mismo por ti ya que estas viviendo con el

Luffy se levanto para verla a la cara

- Pero tu y Zoro…

- Somos hermanos – contesto rápidamente Robin

- Hermanos? – Luffy no daba crédito a sus oídos, - entonces tú no amas a Zoro

- Claro que lo amo, como una hermana quiere a su hermanito, pero no como tu lo amas Luffy-san – dijo Robin secándole las lagrimas a Luffy

Luffy asintió feliz, al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas que ahora escapan por felicidad.

- Que bueno que ya te sientes mejor Luffy-san – le comento Robin sonriéndole al ver que recupero su felicidad.

- Viniste a visitar a Zoro – pregunto Luffy, un poco más tranquilo

- Si así es, pero creo que llegue muy temprano, así que hacemos?

- Ehh, pues yo siempre juego con mis juguetes – le contesto y le mostró sus juguetes regados por toda la sala

- Jejeje, no me refería a eso, dime no te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta conmigo, por que la verdad yo estoy aburrida – le comento al ver que el chico no había entendido su pregunta

- En serio, pero… - empezó a decir

- Tranquilo yo le explicare a Zoro que te pedí que me acompañaras te parece- le contesto al notar lo que el pequeño pelinegro trata de decir

- Ah entonces esta bien – dijo saltando felizmente, por que la verdad el igual ya estaba un poco aburrido.

Luffy subió a cambiarse, para ponerse algo para salir y cuando estuvo listo bajo con Robin.

- Listo – dijo feliz

Robin se le acerco y le puso un gorro, para que no se notaran sus orejas, por que tenía el presentimiento de que ese pequeño era especial para su hermanito y también lo quería cuidar.

- Ahora si – dijo Robin después de colocarle el gorro, haciendo que Luffy se sonrojara levemente – bueno nos vamos

- Haiii – contesto feliz tomando la mano de Robin

Y con ello ambos salieron de la casa a dar un paseo en lo que Zoro volvía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro se levanto del suelo después de que Nami le pegara a el y a Sanji para que estos dejaran de pelearse.

- Quien controlarse de una vez – les dijo Nami muy molesta

- Ahh eres tan bella cuando te enojas – le canturreo Sanji quien se acaba de levantar también

- Idiota – dije en voz baja, pero ese rubio siempre me escuchaba cuando le insulto

- Que dijiste marimo – me contesto molesto

Pero antes de que empezáramos otra vez a pelearnos, Nami nos separo

- Bueno volviendo al trabajo – dijo para captar nuestra atención – recuerden que si lo hacemos bien exentaremos ese examen, ahora decidiremos como nos repartiremos el trabajo.

- De acuerdo – le contestamos el rubio y yo. Además no quería seguir discutiendo con esos dos solo quería regresar a casa con Luffy, ya que mañana pasaría todo el día con el porque se suspendieron mis clases de deportes

Después de que todo quedo arreglado, me despedí de ellos y regrese a casa. Al llegar empecé a tener un mal presentimiento.


	3. Hermana

Bueno en compensación por mi demora les dejo otro capitulo mas ^^, bueno les dejo los comentarios abajo.

**Capitulo 3. Hermana**

Al llegar a casa, observe que había un automóvil estacionado enfrente de la casa, era el de mi papa, al verlo un terrible miedo se apodero de mi, ya que él es muy perfeccionista en todo si es posible y si ya vio a Luffy, lo mas seguro es que ya lo asustara y lo echara de la casa; al pensar esto ultimo un miedo terrible se apodero de mi al llegar a la puerta.

Respire hondo, para parecer serio frente a mi padre, al abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa solo me tope con mi padre quien estaba sentado en la sala esperándome, pero parecía que Luffy no estaba, por un momento pensé lo peor de que mi padre ya había echado a Luffy.

- Llevo esperando mas de media hora, se puede saber donde estabas – dijo mi padre al notar que solo le miraba sin decir nada.

- Eso no te importa – le conteste

- Ahh ya veo – dijo con un tono sarcástico que molestaría a cualquiera

- Que diablos quieres – le dije molesto

- Nada solo queria venir a visitarte, ya que como la otra vez que nos vimos me gritaste que querías vivir solo – comento

- Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo – le conteste tratando de parecer calmado ante sus provocaciones, ya que si perdía el control le daría una buena excusa para que me llevara de vuelta a casa con él.

- Ohh en serio – dijo posando su vista en la mesa.

Al notar su tono de voz, me atreví a mirar a donde el veía, para toparme con los juguetes que estaban tirados en el suelo y el sombrero de paja de Luffy, y luego lo mire a ver sin saber que decirle.

- No vas a explicar que son esos juguetes, pensé que ya estabas grandecito para ellos- dijo poniendo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar o decir algo, el teléfono celular de mi padre sonó, al terminar la llamada y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, mientras yo lo seguía caminado detrás de él.

- Bueno ya vendré otro día para platicar contigo, tengo una junta con los del comité de la empresa – dijo caminando hasta su auto, pero se detuvo antes de entrar en el, solo para decirme - No se con quien estas viviendo Zoro, pero la próxima vez me gustaría conocerlo – y terminando de decir esto salio de la casa.

Al escuchar ese comentario mi cabeza estaba mas confundida que nunca "quiero conocerlo", pero eso significa que … En eso sentí que alguien me estaba abrazando por atrás, al virarme a ver me encontré con mi Luffy.

- Hola Zoro – dijiste con tu habitual sonrisa de siempre

- Luffy … - por un momento estaba feliz de que no te pasara nada, pero – donde te metiste estaba preocupado por ti – le regañe, ya que si mi padre no lo vio eso quería decir que no había estado en casa.

- La culpa es mía – dijo una voz detrás de Luffy

Al levantar mi vista vía a mi hermana.

- Robin te puedes explicar – le dije un poco tranquilo ya que en mi interior esta agradecido de que Robin se llevara a Luffy para que papa no lo viera

- Claro, pero podría ser adentro, ya esta empezando a helar aquí

- Si claro – te conteste y los tres entramos a la casa

Al entrar Luffy se saco su gorra par dejar libres sus orejas y ponerse a correr por la casa

- Luffy antes de que haga mas frió entra a bañarte – le dije sonriéndole

- Haii – constaste y subiste rápidamente las escaleras para entrar al baño

- Se llevan muy bien ustedes dos – comento Robin, quien estaba divertida observando

Tras su comentario me sonroje un poco

- Gracias ….

-Y por que las gracias – interrogantes pensativa

- Por que si tu no hubieras venido y llevado a Luffy, no se que le abría hecho él…

- No te preocupes, yo también le he tomado cariño al pequeño, y la verdad es una suerte lo que paso, nunca pensé que hoy vendría a verte, había comentado en casa que quería venir a verte para ver que hacías, pero nunca pensé que lo dijera en serio.

- Bueno pero gracias Robin, supongo que casarse con tu madre es lo único bueno que mi padre a hecho por mi – comente

- Yo igual me siento afortunada de tenerte como mi hermanito – guiñándome un ojo- también a Luffy-kun

- Espero volver a verte pronto- le sonreí

- Yo igual, bueno hay me despides de Luffy-kun nos vemos

Después de decir esto te marchaste y yo me recosté en el suelo de la sala a descansar unos momentos, con un sonrisa en mi rostro de lo agradecido que estaba con Robin, ya siempre la he visto como mi verdadera hermana, aunque no tengamos un lazo de sangre.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, pero algo… me distrajo de mis recuerdos, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con tu rostro a pocos centímetros del mió

- Luffy que haces… – te pregunte un poco sonrojado, ya que tú estabas encima mió y nuestros rostros casi pegados el uno del otro

- Pues despertándote – contestaste simplemente dibujando una sonrisa en tu rostro

Tu respuesta hizo que los colores se me subieran a la cara

- Puedes hacer eso, sin necesidad de acostarte encima- le conteste

- Pero es que me gusta estar junto a ti

- Luffy, yo…

Pero no pude terminar de contestar ya que en ese momento me besaste, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar pero termine correspondiéndote rápidamente atrape a te enrede mis brazos en tu cuerpo, al sentir que te abrazaba quisiste separarte del beso pero no te deje hacerlo y te apreté mas fuerte contra mi para prolongar el beso, donde nuestras lenguas se conocieron y jugaran entre si, mientras que una de mis manos recorrían todas tu espalda mientras que la otra te acariciaba el cabello. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente nos separamos lentamente para que cada uno pudiera contemplar el rostro del otro, con la respiración entre cortada te sonreí.

- Zoro…

- Te amo – te interrumpí sin soltarte

Me miraste sorprendido, y entre abriste tu boca para decir algo pero yo te calle atrapando tus labios en otro beso, con rapidez giramos para que esta vez yo quedara sobre de ti, me separe de ti por unos momentos para contemplar tu rostro sonrojado y te dedique una sonrisa, y acariciando tu rostro

- Que lindo te ves así – al decir este comentario hice que te sonrojaras a un mas

-Yo igual te amo Zoro y no quiero separarme de ti nunca

- Y quien dijo que te dejaría- y susurrándole al oído – nunca dejare que te apartes de mi lado por que te amo y te necesito conmigo.

Este comentario pobroco que enredaras tus brazos a mi cuello

- Yo me siento igual – dijiste al mismo tiempo que se te escapan unas lagrimas de felicidad.

Con cuidado me libere de tus brazos para verte al rostro y secarte esas lagrimas que se te escaparon de felicidad, después baje hasta empezar a besar a tu cuello, haciendo que te estremecieras, en eso sentí como me empujabas para que me separa de ti, y a pesar de que yo quería continuar, deje que me separaras de ti.

- Yo… - empezaste a decir todo colorado

- De acuerdo lo haremos cuando este listo, te parece – te dije acariciando tu rostro – bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir te parece

Tu solo asentiste, y antes de que pudieras decir algo te levante del suelo cargándote en mis brazos hasta llevarte a la cama, al llegar al cuarto te recosté en la cama y me acosté contigo, tímidamente te acercases a mi y yo te sujete de la cintura para pegarte a mi para que te acurrucaras para descansar, levantaste la vista me diste un beso fugaz en la mejilla me dedicaste una sonrisa muy propia de ti y acomodaste tu cabeza en mi pecho

- Buenas noches Zoro

- Buenas noches Luffy – te dije besándote la cabeza y también empezando a cerrar mis ojos ya que el sueño me estaba ganando

La verdad no quería forzarte a hacer algo que todavía no querías ya que no quiero asustarte y hacer que te alejes de mi por eso no me importa, yo puedo esperar hasta que tu estés listo, por el momento me conformo simplemente con que estés a mi lado y nunca me dejes en la soledad otra vez.

Continuara…..

Hola pues gomen por la tardanza, xD pero la escuela no me daba un respiro, ni modos que le haremos

**NieblaDreames:** Que bueno que te gusto, y pues gomen la tardanza de seguro ya me la estaras recordando xD

**Seiko-Nayset**: gracias por los consejos senpai ^^

Bueno nos vemos, procurare no tardar mucho =P

Yanne


	4. Cita interrumpida

Bueno pues aquí les dejo la continuación, ^^ espero les guste, comentarios abajo xD

**Capitulo 4. Cita interrumpida**

A la mañana siguiente, fui el primero en despertar, así que con mucho cuidado me levante de la cama, me voltee a verte y te acaricie tu pelo, y salí de la habitación, para preparar el desayuno; al terminar me puse a adelantar lo que la odiosa de Nami me había pedido.

Ya había pasado como una hora desde que me enfrasque en la tarea cuando, cuando decidí parar por un rato y estirarme, cuando…

- Ahhh – gritases

Subí rápidamente para ver si te había pasado algo, al abrir la puerta te encontré estirándote sobre la cama y tú me volteases a ver, respire aliviado

- Zoro, por que – empezaste a preguntarme

- Hoy no hay clases, Luffy – te explique al ver tu cara de preocupación – ven tu desayuno esta listo

- Siii – dijiste muy feliz y saltaste de la cama para lanzarte a mis brazos – eso quiere decir que hoy voy a estar contigo todo el día

- Si así es, hoy seremos solo tú y yo – te conteste

Me dedicases una sonrisa, me soltases y bajaste a desayunar, yo te seguí, al llegar al comedor tú te pusiste a desayunar, mientras que yo me apuraba al terminar la tarea. Para mi suerte ambos acabamos a la par.

- Bueno y que tanto hiciste ayer con Robin – te pregunte ya que la curiosidad ya me estaba matando.

- Ah, pues me pidió que la acompañara a comprar unos libros – me contestaste

-"Robin nunca cambiara"- pensé ^^U

- Entonces fuimos al cetro comercial, pero no era al que tú me llevaste….

------------------- (Recuerdo con Narrativa de Luffy) -------------------------

Era un lugar muy grande y en el centro había una fuente.

- Pareces muy divertido Luffy-kun –observo Robin

- Si por que este lugar es increíble- le conteste feliz

- Bueno tenemos que subir esas escaleras para llegar a la librería – dijo señalando unas escaleras eléctricas

- Ohh, nee Robin, por que se mueven solitas – pregunte extrañado

- Pues esas son automáticas están diseñadas para que se muevan solitas para ayudarnos a subir – le explico muy divertida al ver su inocencia

- Ahh ya entiendo – conteste – algo…

Robin se empezó a reír mientras subíamos las escaleras, pero eso no me importo mucho ya que estaba entretenido observando las cosas que habían a mi alrededor. Cuando llegamos a la librería, si que era enorme nunca me imagine que podría a ver tantos libros en un cuarto, si que era fácil perderse por ahí así que entre agarrándole la mano a Robin.

- "Si que es como un niño pequeño" – pensó Robin cuando sintió que el pequeño le tomo de la mano.

Llegamos al mostrador donde Robin le paso al señor que estaba detrás de el un papel, el señor al verlo se fue a buscar algo.

- Robin que es eso que le das al señor – pregunte por curiosidad

- Es la lista de los libros que quiero comprar – me contesto

- Ahh, si que te gustan mucho los libros verdad – le comente

- Si así es, me gustan mucho – contesto feliz

Después de unos momentos el señor regreso con unos libros, Robin se los pago y salimos de ahí.

- Luffy-kun te gusta el helado – me pregunto Robin

- Helado?... que es eso?

Ante mi respuesta Robin se rió, y me llevo a una tienda, donde me paso algo raro

- Mira esto es un helado pruébalo – me dijo pasándome esa cosa rara, no sabia que hacer con ella pero como vi que Robin lo lamía, la imite, cuando mi lengua lo toco se congelo, pero al mismo tiempo esta rico – y bien te gusta – me pregunto Robin después de un rato.

- Si esta rico a pesar de estar frió- le conteste

- Bueno por eso se llama helado – me dijo, intentando no partirse de risa – bueno será mejor que regresemos de seguro Zoro ya regreso no crees y se puede preocupar de que no estés.

- Haiiii – le conteste

Y con ello nos encaminamos de regreso a la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y eso fue lo que paso, en resumen – terminantes de contarme

- Ya veo que te divertiste mucho entonces – te dije

- Si fue divertido ver tantas cosas, aunque algunas personas nos veían raro, hasta el señor de la librería nos dijo algo cuando nos despidió – comentases pensativo

- Que paso, que te dijo – pregunte, temiendo que hayan descubierto que Luffy era un gato

- Nos pregunto que si éramos novios, pero no se que es eso – respondiste

Al escuchar tu respuesta casi me caigo de la silla donde estaba sentado, "en verdad que es muy inocente" pensé, "bueno es natural que lo pensara ya que Luffy la tomaba de la mano", concluí mentalmente.

- Nee tu sabes Zoro – me preguntases

- Que cosa? – esta tan metido en mis pensamientos que tu pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

- Que es eso de novios?

- Ahh pues… – por un momento no sabia que decir pero al verte tan interesado y feliz en lo que iba a decir, tuve que pensar bien como contestarte, después de pensar te dije – la palabra novios se refiere a dos personas que se aman y se quieren

- O sea como tu y yo – concluiste

Al oír tu respuesta me pongo todo rojo, sin saber que contestarte

- Zoro, te pasa algo? – preguntaste intrigado al no recibir una respuesta de mi parte

- Ahh…no estoy bien no te preocupes – te conteste, pero al notar que me mirabas fijamente, concluí que querías oír algo mas que eso –si Luffy – dije recuperando el color rojo nuevamente – como tu y yo

Al oír aquella respuesta ensanchaste tu sonrisa, al verte reaccionar así me hizo sentirme muy feliz como nunca antes

- Y que quieres hacer hoy no tengo clases – te pregunte

- Vamos a dar una vuelta Zoro – me contestas alegremente

- Ya te gusto salir a dar una vuelta verdad – le conteste

- Si por que es muy divertido poder ver todas esas cosas que cuando era gato no podía experimentar.

Entonces me acerque a ti, tomándote de la cintura

- Entonces, yo seré tu guía – te susurre al oído

Este comentario ocasiono que te sonrojaras. Te solté después para que fueras a cambiarte, cuando ya estabas listo nos disponíamos a salir de la casa pero al abrir la puerta…

- Zoro, apresúrate …

Me tope con Nami y Sanji, ellos estaban en la entrada, y por la posición que se encontraban estaban a punto de tocar la puerta, pero por lo visto no fui el único impresionado ya que ellos estaban contemplando a Luffy quien me estaba tomado de mi mano. Pero después de un momento de un silencio incomodo

- Quien son ellos Zoro? – preguntaste, lleno de curiosidad, pero desgraciadamente esa pregunta hizo que Nami se le dibujara una sonrisa maliciosa

- Zoro no pensé que fueras de esos hombres – comento Sanji

- Ohh, no crees que eres la persona menos indicada para decir eso pervertido – le conteste molesto y soltando la mano de Luffy me puse a pelear con Sanji

- Tranquilo ellos siempre se pelean en la escuela – comento Nami acercándose a Luffy, el cual solo estaba contemplando con preocupación nuestra pelea.

- Ahh ok – contestaste – entonces son compañeros de clases de Zoro

- Si así es, me llamo Nami y el chico con el que esta peleando se llama Sanji – dijo señalándonos

- Ahh ya veo, yo soy Luffy mucho gusto

- Discúlpanos Luffy - comento Nami con una sonrisa picara

- Ehh porque – preguntases con curiosidad ingenua

- Por que ya les estropeamos su cita – dijo

Al oír esas palabras detuve mi pelea con Sanji, solo para mirar con odio a esa maldita bruja. Y Sanji por su parte al escuchar el comentario de Nami se hecho a reír, al oír su burla logre acertarle un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo tirado en el suelo y jalando a Luffy.

- A que has venido – le grite

- Ehh de que hablas no escuchases que nos quedaríamos de ver en tu casa por el trabajo.

------------------------ ( Recuerdo ) ------------------------

- Bueno y que les parece hacer el trabajo mañana que no hay clases – comento Nami

- Por mi esta bien preciosa, así podré pasar todo el día contigo – canturreo Sanji

- Como quieran – dijo Zoro

- Bueno que tal si nos reunimos en tu casa Zoro, tengo entendido que vives solo, así que podremos trabajar a gusto – comento Nami

Zoro esta preocupado por Luffy, ya que seria la primera vez que llegaría tarde a casa, y de seguro el pequeño ya estaría preocupado por el, por eso no estaba prestando atención

- Que?, ahh.. Si claro por mi esta bien – comento Zoro fingiendo que escuchaba la conversación

- Bueno entonces llevare unos víveres para prepararte algo delicioso mi bella pelirroja – dijo Sanji

- Ok, esta decidido mañana en tu casa a las 11, Zoro- confirmo Nami

Terminando de decir esto cada quien se fue encaminando esta su casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "Rayos, es cierto" dije mentalmente

- Además de homo eres olvidadizo, marimo… – comento Sanji parándose y sacudiendose la ropa.

- Que es homo? – pregunto Luffy, tras no haber entendido ese comentario

En ese momento sentí como el mundo se me caí encima. Por su parte Nami al notar que Luffy estaba formulando esa pregunta con toda sinceridad, se acerco a el dejando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

- Ahh, que envidia, me pregunto que hizo Zoro para encontrar a alguien tan puro como tu – comento mirando a ver –yo desearía tener a alguien como tu

- Ehhh pero Nami-san yo vivo por ti – Se quejo Sanji tras el comentario

- No yo prefiero a alguien como Luffy – y abrazándolo – ya que se ve que es una persona muy dulce

Al ver que Nami lo abrazaba, sin pensar mis actos, jale a Luffy junto a mí y abrace de forma posesiva, fulminando a Nami con la mirada.

- Sabes los celos van bien contigo Zoro – dijo Nami muy divertida de la situación

- Celos..? – repitió Luffy, quien por lo visto había estado ausente en la conversación por que no sabia de que se hablaba

- Pues creo que Nami-san tiene razón en ese aspecto de tu amigo – comento Sanji

- Buscas pelea otra vez – le amenace

- Cuando terminen de pelearse recuerden entrar – dijo Nami

Su voz capto nuestra atención, cuando miramos a verla ya esta colgada del brazo de Luffy y saludándonos desde la puerta.

-Espéranos – dijimos al mismo tiempo Sanji y yo

Después de entrar nos pusimos a empezar la tarea mientras Luffy estaba viendo la televisión, después de un rato…

- Bueno por que no paramos un momento, les parece – sugirió Sanji

- Si supongo que tienes razón – comente

- Buena idea Sanji –dijo Nami estirándose

- Iré a preparar algo para nosotros mientras –dijo Sanji y se encamino a la cocina

- Ya terminaron – pregunto Luffy, al notar que nos levantamos de la mesa

- No todavía nos falta un poco – le respondió Nami

- Ahh… - dijiste haciendo un pucherito

- Tranquilo pronto terminaremos – te dije

- En serio, que bueno – comentaste

- Oii, Luffy ven a ayudarme con esto – le dijo Sanji desde la cocina

- Haii – contestaste levantándote del sofá y corriendo a la cocina.

- Zoro, voy a robarte algo de tu despensa – dijo Sanji

- Si esta bien – le conteste, al fin y al cabo tal vez me lleve mal con el rubio pero se que con diversas cosas él es muy especial.

- Y bien… – dijo Nami al vernos solos en la sala

- Que cosa …? – le pregunte sin entender su pregunta

- Y como sucedió – dijo

- De que hablas – le conteste

- Ya sabes, como conociste a Luffy, ya que el es algo especial para ti por la forma como te comportases con él en la entrada

-Eso no te incumbe – dije un poco sonrojado

- Ehhh entonces estaba en lo cierto

- Y ahora que … - le dije perdiendo la paciencia

- Pues que acabas de aceptar que te gusta Luffy

- Que… – me puse rojo – yo nunca te he dicho…

- Te conozco bien y por la forma como contestaste significa que si – comentaste interrumpiéndome

Rayos yo mismo me había quemado, suspire resignado ya que con ella no podía buscar la forma de engañarla, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más Luffy y Sanji regresaron de la cocina con algo de comer.

- Bueno vengan – dijo Sanji

Después de comer, Luffy se recostó en el sofá y se durmió un rato, y nosotros terminamos.

- Bueno al fin terminamos – dijo Nami

- Si eso es bueno – comento Sanji

- Si – dije masajeándome el cuello

- Bueno ya me tengo que ir – dijo Nami – hay me despides de Luffy

- Si

- Yo te acompaño Nami-san – dijo el rubio

- Bueno nos vemos – se despidieron y se marcharon

Después de despedirlos, mire el reloj un poco decepcionado, ya que lo que había planeado se estropeo por mi propia culpa, suspire resignado y regrese a la sala donde estabas durmiendo tranquilamente, me acerque a ti te bese tu frente y me encamine a arreglar un poco la casa.

-" Supongo que lo dejare para la próxima" – pensé

Continuara…

Hola a todos pues hoy si no me tarde con este xD

**Atsuko_Uehara: **me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic

**Seiketo_Nayset: **bueno espero te guste como va tomando forma la historia xD

**NieblaDreams: **y quien no quieria un gato como ellos xD, hasta yo igual quiero uno asi jaja


	5. No me dejes

Hi de nuevo, si ya se me la deben estar recordando _ _U en verdad gomen pero la escuela . pero al fin ya me libre son vacaciones, solo me resta decirles disfruten de la lectura ^^ y nos leemos abajo.

**Capitulo 5. No me dejes**

El fin de semana, paso mas rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Llego el lunes, y de regreso a la rutina de levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela, solo con la diferencia de que tu estabas despierto.

-Luffy, regresa a descansar – te dije

- No quiero, yo me quedo para despedirte de ti, ya que eso hacen las parejas – contestaste

- Ahh… de donde aprendiste eso – te pregunte intrigado

- Lo vi en la televisión – contestaste alegremente

Por un momento no sabía su romper la televisión por llenarte la cabeza con esas ideas, o agradecerle por ello; pero luego tuve la curiosidad de preguntarle que programa era, pero preferí no saberlo y dejarlo a mi imaginación…

- Ahh ya veo, bueno entonces bajemos a desayunar te parece?

- Haii – contestaste feliz

Bajamos a desayunar, en donde mas que comer me dedique a observarte. Al terminar el desayuno y lavar los platos, tome mi mochila y empecé a caminar hasta la puerta contigo detrás de mi.

- Bueno me marcho – te dije volteando a verte, para toparme con tus labios sobre los míos

- Que te vaya bien – me dijiste un poco sonrojado

- Gracias – te dije acariciando tus cabellos – Bueno hasta al rato

- Haii - contestaste

Y me salí de la casa.

El trayecto a la escuela fue tranquilo como todos los días, la escuela igual aburrida como siempre, suspire resignado cuando tan solo había trascurrido medio día de escuela.

- Quien pensaría que tu puedes preocuparte por alguien?

Voltee a ver y encontré a Nami, la cual por lo visto llevaba tiempo observándome.

- Que quieres? – le pregunte un poco molesto, ya que sabia a que se refería, o mas bien a quien se refería

- Nada –contesto Nami

- Oye marimo no le hables a si a Nami-san – dijo el rubio que se acababa de unir a su platica

- Eso a ti no te importa ceja rizada – le grite

- Que dijiste, maldito – contesto Sanji con cara de molesto

Y sin más que decir nos empezamos a pelear, pero Nami nos separo de inmediato, ya que acababa de llegar el siguiente profesor.

Ambos nos resignamos a dar por terminada nuestra pequeña riña, y nos sentamos para atender a la clase.

Cuando acabaron las clases me despedí de esos dos y me encamine hasta la casa.

Al llegar a las cercanías de la casa, algo se me hizo extraño, había mucha gente reunida en las calles hablando entre ellos y mirándose furtivamente. Algo en ese comportamiento no me gustaba, cuando llegue a la esquina de mi casa, mi inquietud y una horrible preocupación se apodero de mi, ya que frente a mi casa había una ambulancia y policías, corrí para acercare, estaban frene a mi casa.

- Niño, no puedes pasar – me dijo un oficial impidiéndome el paso

- Apártese o no respondo – le conteste deshaciéndome de el y entrando a la casa..

Pero ese oficial me sujeto del brazo impidiéndome moverme

- Déjelo es mi hijo y el dueño de la casa- dijo una voz detrás del oficial

Cuando mire a ver, observe a mi padre. Automáticamente el oficial me soltó, y en eso paso algo que nunca pensé. Mi padre me abrazo de forma protectora.

- Me alegro que estés bien y no te haya pasado nada

Sus palabras no tenían sentido, "estas bien"…. "no te ha pasado nada"

Deshice su abrazo para mirarlo al rostro.

- Que esta pasando? – le pregunte

Mi padre desvió su mirada para no verme a los ojos, esa reacción que tuvo me hizo sentir un gran pánico, tenia ganas de llorar pero me calme ya que quería oír su repuesta.

- Será mejor que tú lo veas – me contesto simplemente

Así que con paso tembloroso entre a la casa. Al entrar la puerta esta rota, mientras mas caminaba un pánico inmenso se apodero de mí. Los muebles rotos, las cosas tiradas, algunas cosas estaban rotas, me tope con algunos oficiales pero no entendía lo que me decían entre ellos, mi mente esta nublada y no pensaba con claridad, cuando entre a la sala...

Me quedo congelado, ahí en medio de la sala las cosas estaban rotas, habían cristales por todas partes, la mesa estaba volteada, pero lo que mas me impacto fue verte en el suelo bajo un charco de sangré, tembloroso me acerque hasta ti

- Lu…ffy… - quise tocarte pero los nervios no me lo permitieron, y al verte así me dieron ganas de llorar, sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro y al mirar vi a mi padre.

- Este es tu amiguito verdad – su tono de voz no era el habitual, sino que era compasivo, por lo que rompí a llorar frente a el, algo que no había hecho desde la muerte de mi mama.

Después de eso solo pude observar como mi padre daba las indicaciones para que llegasen a Luffy a un hospital privado donde lo atenderían, y como mi padre me subía a su auto y me llevaba de vuelta a casa.

Cuando llegue solo recuerdo como Robin se acerco hasta a mi corriendo y abrazándome, yo no podía escuchar lo que me decía ya que en mi mente todavía estaba la imagen de Luffy bajo un charco de sangre, el resto del día solo me quede contemplando la nada sentado en el sofá mas cercano que encontré, creo que si alguien me hubiera visto hubieran jurado ver a un muerto viviente, solo veía pasar a Robin junto a mi de vez en cuando creo que me preguntaba como estaba, no tenia las fuerzas para hablar o para comer, hasta que la voz de mi padre me saco del trance en que me encontraba.

- Acaban de hablarme del hospital, y el pequeño ya esta fuera de peligro

Al oír su comentario me pare enseguida.

- Quiero ir a ver como esta – le dije a mi padre

- Primero tendrás que comer algo y cambiarte, y yo te llevo- contesto y rápidamente sin dejarme contestarle se dio la vuelta y salio del lugar, resignándome hice rápidamente lo que me dijo, la salir de la casa Robin y mi papa me esperaban en la puerta dentro del coche.

-Súbete – ordeno mi papa

No tenia las ganas de pelear con el, así que le obedecí y me senté en la parte de atrás junto con Robin.

- Como estas? – me pregunto después de un rato

- Pues no lo sabré hasta ver a Luffy – le conteste

- Si entiendo… Padre y ya saben quien fue el que lastimo a Luffy-kun – comento Robin mirando a ver a mi padre.

- No todavía no se sabe quien fue, pero tranquila ya puse a los mejores para rastrearlo- comento

En ese momento jure que mataría al infeliz que lastimo a Luffy.

Al llegar al hospital, fue corriendo hasta su habitación pero el medico me detuvo antes de entrar.

- Tranquilo, joven – me dijo

- Disculpe, pero puedo pasar a ver como se encuentra – le pregunte un poco mas calmado

- Claro pero no hagas mucho ruido, de acuerdo – me contesto amablemente

Al entrar lo vi recostado en la cama, tenia mas vendajes en la cabeza donde esta la herida mas grade. Me acerque con cuidado hasta donde te encontrabas y te sujete una de tus manos.

- Como se encuentra – pregunto Robin detrás mió

- El doctor dijo que mejor, aurita esta durmiendo – le conteste

- Ya veo – comento sentándose junto a mí – y tú, como estas, desde que te conozco nunca te había visto tan…

- Destrozado – dije completando la frase de Robin

Ella solo asintió, esperando mi respuesta.

- Es que temí que me pasara lo mismo otra vez

- Te refieres a lo de tu mama- comento Robin

- Si, ya que ah ella también le pasó de forma similar…

Robin dio un suspiro sin comentar o decir algo para no interrumpirme.

------------- (Recuerdo de la infancia de Zoro) ------------------------

No se muy bien exactamente pero yo amaba mucho a mi mama, mas haya del sentimiento fraternal que tiene un hijo por su madre. Ella era una mujer hermosa, delgada de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes, una sonrisa tan bella.

La amaba demasiado, pero un día la perdí…

Ese día, igual esta regresando de la escuela a pie, por que ese día papa esta de viaje fuera de la ciudad, pero no me importo, corrí tan rápido como pude feliz para volver a ver a mama.

Pero cuando llegue, por alguna extraña razón la reja estaba abierta y la puerta principal igual, entre y empecé a llamarla, pero al no escuchar respuesta me empecé a asustar hasta que di con ella en la cocina…

Pero ella estaba en el suelo y tenia lastimado el brazo y un sujeto estaba parado frente a ella con una pistola en la mano.

- Mama… - empecé a decir pero el miedo me impidió hablar, solo atine a reaccionar cuando vi que aquel hombre que me apuntaba para esquivar la bala.

- Zoro – grito mi mama – déjalo el no tiene nada que ver en esto – le dijo a aquel hombre

- Este niño es la razón de mi odio – dijo ese hombre con una voz muy amenazante

Por un momento no sabia que decía "yo era la razón"… no entendía nada, lo único que sabia es que ese sujeto me quería muerto y lastimar a mi mama. Con paso decidido ese sujeto camino hasta donde estaba para apuntarme en la cabeza, estaba asustado, mi mama se levanto y tomo la pistola que sostenía, ambos forcejearon con la pistola hasta que todo acabo cuando sonó el disparo, por que en la pelea se apretó el gatillo.

Yo estaba asustado ante la imagen que siguió, solo vi como mi mama caía junto a mi, muerta; ya que la bala le dio en el corazón, observe como aquel hombre ponía una mirada de horror y dejaba caer la pistola al suelo, por lo que pude notar su intención no era matar a mi mama pero ya lo había hecho, me había arrebatado a la persona que amaba.

En mi arranque de ira, me pare furioso para enfrentarlo.

- Por que!!!! – le grite furioso

- Yo no… - empezó a decir – no era mi intención

- No era tu intención!!! – le repite – pero eso no me sirve!!!

La verdad desconozco de donde me salieron las fuerzas, ya que corrí y tome el arma, esa maldita pistola que me había quita mi felicidad, y la apunte hacia ese sujeto y sin pensarlo dos veces tire del gatillo, después de eso solo vi como ese miserable caía muerto. Solté la pistola y me acerque al cuerpo inerte de mi mama, la abrace y empecé a llorar.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es como llegaron un grupo de personas para ver lo que había ocurrido e intentaron separarme del cuerpo de mi mama, pero no lo soltaba quería tenerla… pero en eso, unos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y me jalaron hacia atrás haciéndome soltar el cuerpo de mama.

- Suéltame!! –grite desesperado, y cuando mire a ver al que me abrazo, me tope con el rostro de mi padre.

El tenia una mirada melancólica, al verlo no pude soportarlo mas y me afreche a su pecho para llorar sin saber si podría parar de hacerlo.

Después de dos días después del incidente, enterramos a mama, en esos días ya no quería comer ni hacer nada, había perdido el significado de mi vida.

Un día papa se sentó conmigo y me explico que aquel hombre era el antiguo novio de mama, pero como nunca le correspondió se volvió loco tanto que sus familiares lo internaron en una clínica especial, y el día de la muerte de mama ese sujeto había escapado del hospital para buscarla y obligarla a que viviera con el.

Paso un año, pero yo había cambiado totalmente, ahora era un niño reservado y siempre estaba metido en mi cuarto al regresar de clases, mi papa se preocupo por mi por lo cual pensó en casarse otra vez, albergando la esperanza de que al tener una figura materna de nuevo, tal vez regresara a ser el mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y ahí fue donde nos conocimos – comento Robin

- Si así es – le dije poniéndole una sonrisa débil en mi rostro – Cuando papa te trajo a ti y a ti mama a casa, diciendo que eras mi nueva hermana, me sorprendí mucho

- Yo igual me sorprendí, cuando mi mama me dijo que tendría un nuevo hermanito, hasta por un momento estaba celosa, pero cuando te conocí me alegre de que tu fueras mi hermanito, ya que yo también sufrí mucho cuando mi padre falleció por un ataque al corazón, por eso me pude llevar bien contigo.

- Si y la verdad me alegro que así fuera

Suspire y mire a verte para contemplarte, y la verdad me alegraba que el cruel destino no me haya quitado otra vez a la persona que amaba, y jurando mentalmente me prometí protegerte sin importarme nada.

**Continuara…**

U.U ya se me deben odiar por lo que le hice a luffy … hasta yo rom`pi a llorar y es mi propio fic XD

Tambien ya empece a mostrar algo de la infancia de zoro ^^ , ya se puse a un zoro muy diferente al del anime pero es que por la situación lo ameritaba, pero ya lo mejorare en la proxima

**Atsuko Uehara**** : **gracias por el consejo, lo tendre en cuenta para los siguientes capitulos, si es que ellos son mi pareja favorita Zoro x Luffy

**Seiketo Nayset**** : **XD si ya se la desesperación que uno tiene por dentro tener a un lindo uke junto a ti yu no devorartelo en ese momento y si are un poco mas profundo el tema de la pareja Sanji x Nami aunque debo confesar ni yo me di cuenta hasta que ribise que yo misma cree una pareja segundaria ^^U


	6. Reunidos de Nuevo

Hola a todos, bueno tarde en subior este capitulo, por que lo estuve pensando, es que igual publique este fic en Ohara y desidi alargar la historia por que la senti inconclusa, ya que originalmente el cap deberia llamarsde juntos para siempre, pero *-* quiero ponerles un poquito mas, XD

Bueno ya hecha esta aclaracion disfruten la lectura, nos vemos abajo ;)

**Capitulo 6. Reunidos de Nuevo**

Al día siguiente salí corriendo de la escuela para ir al hospital, ya que mi papa me obligo a ir al colegio, lo único que me tranquilizaba es que Robin se quedo cuidándote.

Al llegar al hospital rápidamente subí hasta donde tú estabas, para abrir la puerta y encontrarte aun dormido.

- Que rápido –dijo Robin al verme entrar

- Como… sigue…- dije entrecortadamente, recuperando la respiración

- Pues ya esta mejor, pero sigue dormido – contesto sonriéndome

- Ah que bueno, que ya se esta recuperando –comente

- Si, bueno te lo encargo, voy por algo de tomar, quieres que te traiga algo?

- No gracias estoy bien, si quieres ya te puedes ir a descansar yo me quedare con Luffy

- Ah ok, bueno entonces hasta mañana – y diciendo esto salio de la habitación.

Tire mi mochila en cualquier parte, y busque una silla y me senté junto a ti, al cabo de un rato cerré mis ojos debido al cansancio y me quede dormido.

Después de un rato me desperté, para encontrarme con tu mirada sobre de mi.

- Hola Zoro – me dijiste, pero en un tono débil

- Luffy – al verte despierto me pare de golpe para acercarme mas a ti – como te sientes?

- Un poco adolorido, pero bien ahora que te veo – me contestaste sonriéndome

Te sonreí con ternura ante esa respuesta que me distes, en mi cabeza se empezaban a formular un montón de preguntas de que era lo que te había pasado, quien te hizo eso, por que, o como paso… pero después de meditar muy bien decidí no interrogarte de esa forma, por el momento me basta con que estuvieras consiente y hablarme.

- Me alegro

- Donde estamos? – me preguntaste

- Estamos en un hospital, donde te traje por que te lastimases gravemente – te explique

- Ahh ya veo – dijiste agachando tu cabeza

Al ver tu reacción, suspire, me senté en la cama junto a ti, y te envolví en un abrazo.

- Tranquilo, ya paso – te susurre al oído – además – te dije sujetándote el rostro para que me miraras a los ojos – no me gusta verte triste, así que sonríe para mi.

Después de eso tú me sonreíste mas tranquilo

- Discúlpame por haberte preocupado Zoro – comentaste

- Bueno - dije separándote un poco de mí –ahí que avisar al doctor para que te revise, ahora que despertaste

Tu solo te limitaste a asentir

Me levante y me dispuse a caminar hasta la puerta, pero note que me sujetabas mi mano, ante aquella acción tuya, me voltee para sonreírte.

- Esta bien, entonces me quedare aquí contigo

Ante mi comentario te sonrojases levemente, así que me volví a sentar en la cama, y tú te sentaste sobre mis piernas para abrazarme e inmediatamente te correspondí el abrazo. Después de unos momentos levante tu rostro y te bese.

Fue un beso largo y apasionado, después sin saber como terminamos acostados en la cama, yo sobre de ti, al separarnos para buscar aire, nos observamos, ambos teníamos un ligero tono rosa en las mejillas, lentamente me inquine para besarte tu cuello y provocar que te erizaran y dejaras escapar un gemido al pronunciar mí nombre. Volví a levantar mi rostro para observarte y sonreírte, lo cual provoco que enrojecieras más. Después de eso ahí en esa pequeña cama de hospital los dos fundimos nuestros cuerpos y almas esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente mientras el doctor te fue a examinaba , yo estaba esperando afuera de la habitación con Robin.

- Pareces muy feliz – comento

- Si me alegra de que ya este mejor

- No lo decía por eso – comento Robin

Su comentario hizo que me sonrojara, la mire a ver y por la sonrisa que me dedicaba, se me paso por la cabeza la idea de que ella supiera lo que Luffy y yo hicimos la noche pasada.

- Pues no se a que te refieres – le dije mirando a ver hacia otro lado

- juju

En eso la puerta de tu habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un Luffy feliz que salto a mis brazos.

- Me alegra ver que ya estas mejor Luffy-kun – comento Robin

- El pequeño ya esta completamente curado – comento el doctor – así que si gustan ya se lo pueden llevar a casa

- Esa es una buena noticia, gracias doctor – le dije

- Si pues … - comenzó a decir el doctor

- Yo me encargo del papeleo – dijo Robin – los alcanzo en el auto en un momento

- De acuerdo – le conteste, y aun con Luffy en brazos me dirigí al estacionamiento donde dejaste el auto

- Viva, voy a salir a pasear otra vez – comentaste cuando te subí al auto

- Pues más que un paseo, vamos a ir a nuestra nueva casa – te dije

- Nueva casa?

- Si por que quiero una donde se que estarás seguro y no te vuelva a pasar nada – te dije acariciando tu rostro

- Zoro … - empezaste a decir sonrojado, pero en eso te di un beso fugaz, al separar nuestro labios dijiste muy feliz – gracias por cuidarme

- No Luffy – te dije – gracias por amarme y devolverme la felicidad que creí perdí alguna vez

Ambos nos quedamos observándonos por un rato sonriendo de felicidad.

- Bueno de que me perdí?

Los dos saltamos del susto, ya que no nos dimos cuenta de en que momento Robin había entrado al auto, ambos nos sonrojamos hasta las orejas

- De nada interesante – te dije

- Ahh ya veo, juju, bueno en marcha

Y diciendo esto Robin nos llevo a la nueva casa que compre para que ahí viviéramos los dos juntos por siempre sin que nadie se interponga en nuestro amor.

Continuara…

Bueno pues como en ohara, cuando lo publique me digeron que le falto, XD le voy a agregar unos capitulos mas, *-* asi ya le pondre lemon

Seiko Nayset: U-U gomen, si casi mato a luffy pero es que después de meditarlo pues no fue algo facil pero asi aria que zoro se viera obligado a revelar sus sentimientos ya de forma abierta, tomando en cuenta que el es alguien reservado

Bueno les dejo nos vemos en la continuacion


End file.
